Cygnus Melancoryphus
by aphinitea
Summary: The origami swan taking flight into the air...it had always mocked him. But not anymore. It made him curious now as it landed before him: a signature of an unknown admirer. HPDM SLASH
1. Prologue

_Flashbacks_

#Time change#

_Thoughts/emphasis_

**Author's notes

* * *

Warning: Yaoi/slash Harry/Draco **

Disclaimer: This is not mine, just the plot…and this is the only time I'm saying it, so please pay attention!

* * *

Chapter 1: 

"_**Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." –James Baldwin**_

"It was a dark and stormy night…"

"No, it's not, it's morning!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Ow…" Ron moaned, rubbing his head where she'd hit him. The rest of the carriage burst into laughter.

Harry smiled, and shook his head. Ron would never learn…

He looked out of the compartment's window, his cheek pressing gently against the cool glass. Behind him, he could hear giggles and peals of laughter, as Seamus and Dean took turns telling the muggle version of vampires.

He sighed.

He wondered how long it would take to reach the castle. It'd seemed to take abnormally long today. He looked at his watch, and realized it had only been an hour. Annoyed, he blew upwards in irritation, tossing his raven bangs into disarray.

He watched idly as tree after tree after tree zoomed by. He watched as they became a blur, became the same as any forest.

_The Forbidden Forest._

-_Flashback_-

_He rode on the back of an anxious Firenze yet again, as he unwillingly left a dying Remus._

_"Go, Harry! Tell Dumbledore…_

_Forget about me!"_

-_Flashback ends_-

Harry had obeyed the order.

Reluctantly.

They'd found the corpse later that night. Golden hair splayed in the grass, tired brown eyes finally closed. He'd stabbed himself with a knife, more willing to die than to risk being turned into the enemy.

Harry blinked. His vision had become clouded. Self-disgust rose. He knew the tears had come again.

He grimaced. The glass his cheek seeked solace from, did not bring him any comfort. Staying in here wouldn't do him any good.

Abruptly, he stood up, his long legs swinging to the floor.

Immediately, all eyes were on his visage.

"Uh, guys? I need some…uh…fresh air…I…um, just want to…uh…head out for a moment?"

He laughed weakly.

Then reproached himself bitterly on just exactly _how_ weak it had sounded.

Most of his mates nodded, quickly returning to Seamus' dramatic, and –as far as Harry could tell– highly entertaining act.

Ron turned suspicious eyes on him. Almost imperceptibly, Harry tensed.

Then, the eyes softened, and he gave Harry a microscopic nod. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

They had not needed to communicate in words.

Instead, Harry turned to Hermione. She had turned back to the story, but almost immediately leaned back on her arms, giving him a casual loose smile.

Harry smiled gratefully. In a flash, he was out the door.

And the two friends reverted back to worry once more…

* * *

Closing the door quietly, Draco slipped out of his carriage. Although he knew he had to spend some time with his Slytherin 'comrades', he didn't have to spend all his waking time with them. 

He rolled his eyes, as Pansy's extreme high-pitched voice echoed painfully throughout the corridor.

He winced at the echoes.

He walked, not knowing where he was going, but walking anyway.

Suddenly, he felt cool air whip at his face. Looking around him, he was surprised to find a clear sky above him.

'Strange. I've never seen this part of the train before.'

He walked onto the mini-bridge, leaning over the side. Blond strands moved gently in the wind.

A shimmering lake appeared on the horizon.

_Footsteps._

Draco whirled around.

Grayish silver met emerald green.

* * *

Harry had been drawn to the front of the train. With nothing to lose, he'd followed his instincts. 

Which had led him directly to where he was now.

Right in front of Draconis Lucius Malfoy, fellow classmate and resident Slytherin king.

Silently, he approached the silver-eyed prince.

They stood together in silence. It was not a hostile one, but one where the stillness was one of respect and companionship.

They stood there for many minutes.

Soon the sun began to fall, it's fiery blaze setting the sky alight in colours of rose and gold. It was as of the lake itself had come alive, the bright light illuminating the water with shining glory.

Calm eyes viewed the scene. To other viewers, the faces of those who were watching would be too cold; but their friends would have known better.

But their friends were not there, so the two former rivals let alone…

* * *

Both Harry and Draco had gone back to their respective compartments. They had arrived at the threstals safely. 

Harry dreaded looking at the threstals. Their shadows reminded him of those who were gone. Those he had lost.

His friends looked at him worriedly, as he did not say a thing.

"Pumpkin pie!"

Ron yelled joyfully, doing a full run to the loaded table. Both Hermione and Harry shook their heads at Ron's childish antics as they took their seats.

The entire table grinned with good humor. It was well known that 'Ronnie-kins' –as Fred and George still called him– loved food.

As Harry tucked into the chicken, he noticed that Draco still sat opposite him –or rather in his line of vision.

He wondered…

-_Flashback_-

_"I'm on your side."_

_Draco Malfoy stood in the rooms of Grimmauld Place no. 12. He stood straight and tall, in the dining room in front of the table. His eyes pierced theirs with certainty and power._

_"But you can't be!" Ron's voice echoed the words in everybody's minds._

_"But he is." Dumbledore's voice sounded throughout the room. "He has proven himself."_

_Everyone sat in silence. A few moments later, Ron stomped from the room. Hermione followed him quietly._

_Harry studied the person in front of him._

_The Malfoys' heir stood in before him, with an almost regal air. He turned; and their eyes locked._

_He could feel the sincerity in those eyes. The serenity…_

-_Flashback ends_-

From that moment on, Harry Potter trusted Draco Malfoy.

Harry got up.

He realized he was not hungry. He was never hungry these days.

He started for the dorm.

He did not feel the eyes that were watching him as he left.

* * *

**Okay, just to clear a few things up, I have no idea whether that part of the train exists I made it up. AS well as accuracies, please tell me if something wrong is there…I'm a sticker for accuracy as well!**

**Oh yeah, and this whole thing finishes in 7 chapters. There will not be a full sequel unless inspiration hits, although there may be side fics.**

**Please review!**


	2. Follow Thine Owl

Response to reviews:

**Only Secret**: Thanks girl, keep writing too, 'kay? And I NEVER rush my work!

**Kitty minky**: Hey, thanks! There's probably going to be fast updating with this story, because I want to finish this right smack on Valentine's Day (hey, it is the season of love, ya' know). So get ready for author alert damage! …And I know you won't steal it, because anyone who does won't be a favorite reviewer of mine! Hehehe…

**Theglasspen**: Thanks for taking the time to review…as well as taking the time to criticize me! I'll be careful with the eye thing, although can SOMEONE out there tell me how to keep someone 'unknowable-although-everyone-actually-knows-but-it-wouldn't-be-a-good-story-if-I-didn't-keep-the-character-unknowable' without just using the words 'dark', 'shadow' and the eye-thing! Please help; it's my first time writing something that's not a one-shot!

**JJ CJ**: You actually encouraged me to START UPDATING…as I was actually being a tad lazy with this thing **-twirls thumbs and looks HIGH up-** so yeah…

Okay guys, thanks for reviewing me! Hope you continue reviewing! And give me suggestions if you want to…if you're scared I'll kill you, send it to my email address, 'cause a. I love hearing from you guys, and b. I'm more relaxed at my email.

ON WITH THE STORY…

Oh wait…one more thing. The disclaimer will not be repeated as I did that once in the first chapter, and I'm not doing it again.

Recommendations are The Depths of Winter by bananacosmicgirl

And…The Next Ten Minutes by Goddess Blue.

The former being deep and philosophical and entirely wonderful, and the latter being totally fluffy and cry-free!

* * *

/actions outside of letter/ (you'll get what I mean)

(Author's notes)

**-Anime actions-**

_Thoughts/emphasis/spells/sounds _

_Letter/emphasis in thoughts_

Emphasis 

Whew…now really…on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Follow thine owl."**

**Love—is anterior to Life—  
Posterior—to Death—  
Initial of Creation, and  
The Exponent of Earth— By Emily Dickinson.**

"Ron…" said person rolled over, grunting softly.

"_Ron_…" said person pulled a blanket above his head.

"RON!" said person started, rolling _out_ of bed.

"What? What! Quaffle? Snitch? Where's it!"

Harry looked at him, half in amusement, half in sceptism.

Finally, he decided on amusement –living with Ron for almost the equivalent of six years ensured that he would certainly believe the reality of the situation.

"Come on. It's breakfast," he said, walking out of the dormitory. Then smiled, as he heard Ron's yell and consequent '_thump_'.

* * *

Three minutes later, the gang was at breakfast.

Ron was chewing, munching, chowing down…you name the eating habit, he does it.

Hermione was studying.

Seamus and Dean were snuggling.

Neville was openly staring at Ginny.

Ginny was giggling to her friends about Neville.

And Harry was buttering his toast.

"Post is here!"

A fluttering of owls was heard.

Harry _continued_ buttering his toast.

A quiet _plop_ was heard directly in front of him. Surprised, he looked in front.

A single scroll with silver-gilded edges sat in front of him, neatly tied up with a satin ribbon in the darkest of ebony. A lone tag with a black string hung from the ribbon.

Harry considered briefly on asking whose letter it was _really_ for, until he read the tag.

_To: Harry Potter._

Frowning slightly, yet with a spark of anticipation, he untied the ribbon carefully. Unrolling the scroll, he read…

_Dear Harry,_ /Harry looked around with a watchful eye/

_I am sorry to say that I have fallen in love with you_ /Harry raised his eyebrows/.

_That's interesting. Usually they skip the apologies and go straight to the declarations of undying love_, he thought sarcastically.

_I am also sorry to say that, unlike the rest of the –what I personally call 'mob' but 'idiots' will do– think or believe, I myself actually care for you._ /Harry raised his eyebrows yet again/.

_I know you won't believe me. I can only hope that you will do me a small favor. I'd like you to follow a little quest of mine. _

_Please oblige, as it is the only thing I will ever request from you._

_Your…secret? Admirer. _

/Harry turned over the letter/.

_Follow thine owl_

_White feathers caress_

_As I'd like to do…_

_My heart will define._

The letter ended.

Harry breathed.

The letter was _different_. Different to any other love letter he'd ever received. And he'd received many.

It was sarcastic –but caring. Affectionate, with a spice of seduction.

Harry smiled.

Harry frowned.

He wondered if he should go. Deatheaters, after all, _were_ still about…

But wouldn't it be a rather elaborate plan, if so? A chance on chance that he would accept…

Perhaps he would bring Ron along? To where, though? He shook his head. He'd find that out later.

For now, it was Potions…

* * *

"_10 points off Gryffindor_!" Snape hissed.

It was the average potions lesson, with Snape taking points off Gryffindor as usual.

Harry signed. He continued mixing his potions. A few seconds passed, then…

"Potter!"

Harry looked up, startled. His elbow jerked, spilling the poison dart frog's legs.

"20 points from Gryffindor for spilling _precious_ ingredients," Snape said smoothly.

"WHAT!" Rom could be heard from across the classroom. "But those things cost less than…!"

"And twenty more for disrupting my lesson," said Snape sharply, without missing a beat.

Ron growled.

Harry glowered

Snape smiled with overbearing triumph.

The bell rang.

And the pair walked out fuming.

Hermione hurried after them... "Oh come on, Ron, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was!" Ron yelled furiously. "It was unfair! Wasn't it, Harry?"

Harry continued walking.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes narrowed.

His two friends exchanged looks. They ran to catch up.

"Harry, is there something wrong?"

Their friend continued walking.

"Harry?"

Harry calmly slammed open a door.

"Okay…" Ron said nervously. Hermione flinched. "We'll…we'll leave you alone, then?"

Harry walked up the stairs.

"Al-alright then…" Ron gulped. He looked at Hermione. They headed downstairs.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Harry walked, fuming, to the Gryffindor boys' dorm. He flopped onto his bed.

How _dare_ Snape do that to him! It wasn't just, and was certainly unfounded. Didn't he _know_ what the word 'accident' meant!

He buried his face into the pillows, sulking. Feeling something in his pockets, he reached up. A crumpled piece of paper touched his hand, and he unfolded it slowly.

Reading, he stopped. _Should I go?_ He thought. _Maybe I should…at least someone would be happy._

He got up and walked out the door.

_But what if something happens? What if Deatheaters really do come?_ He wandered along the corridors, thinking.

Should I? Should I not? 

He crept past portraits, and statues, towards the owlery.

'Follow thine owl' Where else would Hedwig go? 

He stopped –an old rusty-looking wooden door blocking his path. It seemed to require his final decision.

_Go on_, it seemed to say…_Open me_…

Making up his mind, he pushed the door open. Seeing Hedwig poised on a roof beam, he whistled, calling her down.

She opened a single, golden eye.

Then, to Harry's complete astonishment, stayed put.

"Hedwig!" he called again. Again, she ignored him.

Breathing slightly harsh from the shouts, he frowned in frustration.

"_Accio Firebolt_." Jumping on the broomstick, he rose to meet his owl –ready to give her a talking to.

Only to find her eyes staring back at his with complete and utter ire.

"H-Hedwig?"

She did not move.

Harry, taken aback, scratched his head in confusion. "Hedwig? What's the matter?"

The snow owl did not move.

"Is something wrong?" he asked gently. The owl's eyes softened, then hardened.

Harry, still determined, kept crooning. "Come on, girl, you can tell me anything."

Hedwig seemed in indecision.

She looked at Harry's pleading eyes.

Giving a pigeon-like coo, she flew to Harry's neck, settling there, and nibbling on his ear.

Harry stroked her neck softly. "_There, there, why didn't you come? It's alright…_"

Slightly, he turned around. Then gasped.

Hedwig's nest was completely full of soft white feathers that seemed to be her own. However, it wasn't this that Harry was gasping at.

In the nest, were three white eggs. He gaped.

He reached out to touch them…

Then stopped. He looked at Hedwig questioningly.

"Can I touch them?" he whispered.

She hesitated, then crooned again.

Harry smiled, and reached. His fingers touched the warm shell, and the smile grew. He stroked them, gently.

His fingers felt something hard.

He jerked his hand away, shocked. Then peering closer, he gasped. Behind the eggs, was a tiny scroll, tied by black satin, like a miniature version of the one he'd received this morning. And beside the scroll was a smallish box, the corner of which he'd unknowingly touched.

Picking them up, he dislodged Hedwig, who flew back into her nest gladly.

Staring disbelievingly, he looked at Hedwig, then back at the items he held in his hands. He opened the present, his hands shaking.

Inside, was a single box, carved in dark, dark wood. The decorations, Harry saw, as he looked closer, consisted of a wolf, a dog, a deer and a doe. His eyes stared in shock.

Running his fingers over the decorations, he gasped. The animals had transformed, becoming a long haired woman, and three young men.

A teardrop fell onto the wood.

Hastily, he brushed them away, and looked at the lock. At his touch, it sprang open, revealing an open area for storage. An origami swan sat in the midst of creamy white velvet.

Suddenly, the room filled with music.

He closed his eyes.

The song reminded him of faraway, an illusion of childhood, laughter, innocence. It reminded him of love.

It reminded him of his parents.

It was his lullaby.

Shakingly, his vision blurred by tears, he started to read the gold writing on the lid of the box.

'_Love—is anterior to Life—  
Posterior—to Death—  
Initial of Creation, and  
The Exponent of Earth—'_

Harry broke down.

Sobs echoed throughout the owlery, as Harry let the tears go. He could not help it. He had almost forgotten this.

After Remus had been named Harry's guardian after Sirius had died, Harry had stayed in Hogwarts in the holidays, as it had been long since proven that his relatives were abusing him. One day, finding the castle unusually empty, and thoughts bombarded with everything that seemed to connect to Sirius, he'd gone to Remus.

He'd known that Sirius and Remus were –Harry bitterly corrected himself –_had been_ together as a couple. So why wasn't Remus in mourning? In confusion and bitterness, he'd distanced himself from the werewolf. Now he wanted just to know why_. Why it was that way…_

Knocking on the door, and silently allowed to enter, he sat himself nervously on an old comfortable stool.

After a few cups of tea, and a long silence, he'd finally asked his professor the question.

"Why aren't you in mourning?"

Remus had been startled. Then the golden brown eyes had softened, and he'd looked out the window.

"When we were at war, Sirius used to say to me 'If I die, I'll be on the other side. It's just a tad of waiting.'

We'd laugh, but secretly I dreaded that it would come true. Then one day, he sat me down, and read me this quote from a muggle book."

He paused.

"It was '_Love—is anterior to Life—  
Posterior—to Death—  
Initial of Creation, and  
The Exponent of Earth—'_ It was by a muggle author named Emily Dickinson."

He smiled.

"I think I cried that night, 'cause I realized how true it was, and also how much I wanted him to be by my side."

He smiled, golden eyes shining with something that Harry could not define.

"Harry, do you know, I can sometimes see him? He comes to me, and sits there, by the fire, and looks at me every so often…he never says, 'cause I think he's afraid to wake me up, but I know. And I know he's waiting…he's waiting for me, Harry. That's why I'm not sad."

Harry had cried then too.

Hedwig flew to her master's side, nudging the crook of his neck with her beak.

After a few moments, he wiped the teardrops from his face. He flew down to the hard, creaking floorboards of the owlery.

For a moment, he thought that he'd heard his godfathers whispering to him.

He turned around, looking out the window.

He smiled brightly, then went out of the room.

The moon was full tonight.

_" 'Love—is anterior to Life—  
Posterior—to Death—  
Initial of Creation, and  
The Exponent of Earth—' "_


	3. It shall stay lit forever

Replies to reviews:

Xanthie: Thank you for that incredibly helpful review! I'm using a bit of it in this chapter (not too much, otherwise there'd be too many clues!), and hopefully you'll like this chappie as much as the other ones!

Yana5: OI! I was going to say that in this chapter! …Oh well, never mind, glad you have such a good intuition for this story!

Morena Evensong: Thank you so much! Actually, I've wanted to clarify that in the reviews: the thing I'm trying to portray, is not that Harry has already FALLEN for Draco, but that he is falling for the person who is sending him the gifts, and who seems to know him so well. I'm updating everything before Valentines' Day, so stay tune!

* * *

(Author's notes)

_Thoughts/Spells/Emphasis_

_Letter/Emphasis in thoughts_

Emphasis

**-Flashback-

* * *

**

Chapter 3: It Will Stay Lit Forever

Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend. –Martin Luther King Jr.

Harry padded down the staircase, chatting amiably with Ron. It had been a full week since the –what he now called the 'owl incident'. Secretly, he'd been wondering when would he receive the next present, as he somehow felt that his 'treasure quest' as his admirer put it, wasn't really finished.

"HARRY!" He started.

"Ron, don't yell…" He frowned, annoyed. Ron looked at him, a peculiar look on his face…I've been trying to call you for ages now…we're at the hall…"

Harry looked around, and saw that it was true. He frowned, then smiled brightly: a white scroll lay across his plate.

Running to the table he seated himself quickly. "Whoa, Harry, what's the hurry?"

Seamus and Dean looked on, amused, as Ron caught up to the table. Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I sincerely hope that you have received your letter and present._

Harry grinned. _Yes, I did_, he thought rather fondly.

**-Flashback-**

_Harry had been about to sleep, before he'd remembered the little scroll that his admirer had put into Hedwig's nest._

_Quickly (for it was hours past curfew), he unraveled the scroll. _

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you may be wondering about the protectiveness that your owl portrayed. All I can say is that she is a very good friend of mine –and I did not want my present to be delivered to any hands but yours. /Harry' nodded in understanding/ As for the other 'partner' of the eggs…he is my own faithful owl –which is also how I seem to know this…news._

_I genuinely wish that you are not upset at this news._

_Adieu, and sleep well, loved one._

**-Flashback ends-**

Harry's eyes glowed as he remembered the last lines. No one had called him such, and despite himself, his heart had grown lonely, and desolate. Now it seemed that, if not permanently, at least temporarily, his heart would grow warmer by this person's sentiments.

Staring a little in space, he returned back to his current letter.

_It is one week before the Slytherin match –do not overtax yourself, or they will be left without an opponent. I can see that you are tired._

_Light is the way to see_

_Through paths that thy silent feet shall creep_

_Skies shall loom of dragons high,_

Illuminate your way and warm thy soul… 

_Such is the way I picture love to be. May the heavens bless you._

_Love…your admirer._

Harry grinned. So his admirer was continuing his little expeditions…this would be interesting. He was rather getting fond of the letters…

Frowning slightly, yet again, he wondered to himself. _Skies shall loom of dragons high? Illuminate your way?_

Suddenly it dawned on him. Quickly, he raced towards a certain corridor…

* * *

Slightly out of breath, Harry sank to his knees, as he finally reached his destination. Breathing finally regular, he looked up around him. Smiling, he saw the line of lights illuminating the corridor. Looking up, he gasped.

He'd never been in the corridor –in fact, he only knew about it, because Hermione had practically forced Ron to read Hogwarts: A History. Determined to do the task with at least someone who was sane enough –or so he'd claimed–and so had gotten Harry to read it with him.

But in all it s description, the book could still not describe the beauty that Harry could see. Dragons, weaving, flying, doing incredible feats seemed to come alive on the ceiling of marble. Gems decorated their eyes, sparkling with luster and fire.

Harry drew in a breath. In the very centre, were, in his opinion, the two most beautiful dragons he's ever seen. They circled around each other, touching, but not fighting. One was of white marble; the other was of black. Emerald eyes were of the one that was black; while sapphires endowed the one of white.

They looked like, as Harry put forth the cliché, two halves of a whole.

They were so entwined that one, if not paying close attention to colour, would never have known which was which, and which was the other.

A soft smile seemed to involuntarily grow on Harry's face.

It was almost as if…they were embracing…

He smiled again, then noticed something white flashing against the dragons' mouths. He stared in shock.

Were…were the dragons _kissing?_!

For a moment, he completely forgot the reason why he was there. Then, shaking his head, quickly shouted a levitating spell. After safely retrieving the scroll, he unraveled it hastily.

_Dear Harry, _

_I see you have found my present. It is a necklace, as you can see. When the owner says the spell 'Trouvfindras' –or rather, specifically you, as the necklace is charmed to only obey your and anybody else who you agree upon's command –the necklace will immediately open up a map and two crystals will form. One will be the colour of your aura, while the other is the opposite of that. I suspect yours will be green. The crystal the opposite of your colour (which, if I am right, will be red)_

_If you just want light to see…and you are without your wand 'lumivictumis'. If you want the light to end 'lumimortuusis' is the spell. If you want the map to appear without light, just say both spells in sequence and it should be fine. The map disappears automatically when you don't look at it, but automatically comes back when you do, until you say 'trouvfindend'. _

_I hope you find the necklace useful my love…at the least it will make my little treasure hunts easier…_

He finished reading the letter, taking a deep breath as he did so –after all, it really _was_ quite long to read. He looked at the necklace incredulously –surely such a tiny –although elegant–thing could not have such an extensive use? But he'd learned not to underestimate magic…

"_Trouvfindras! _"

He stared in amazement as light started to glow from the necklace –as if a small flame was trapped in the little crystal. Suddenly, as if on a virtual game screen, a miniature 3D map appeared. Immediately, the two crystals in the necklace started shimmering, parting and dividing to form two locations on the map: one glowed green, obviously representing Harry; the other glowed red.

P.S. It's something rather like the muggle 'con-phew-ders? Is that it? You can 'download' (whatever that means) maps of other worlds into it.

He looked at the necklace, still glowing brightly in his hands…the Marauders Map had been burned a year ago, by his bastard of an uncle, and Harry had lost the ability to think in solitude, alone.

Now he could finally get some peace.

He looked at the dragons again; briefly wondering what the Latin name for dragons was...

He fingered the necklace, and stared absent-mindedly at the origami swan. He examined his admirer's signature mark. The swan was purely white, with a hint of black around the neck.

_Black necked swan_…he smiled, a lopsided smile. He looked out the open window…

A breeze shifted his hair…

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Paint me a Picture

Xanthie: You're my savior, out there! Do NOT stop reviewing…you are officially my favorite reviewer! Thank you for encouraging me so much! This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

_Emphasis/thoughts/spells _

_Letter/Emphasis in thoughts_

Emphasis

(Author's notes)

* * *

Chapter 4: Paint me a Picture 

_**A picture is worth a thousand words –Napoleon Bonaparte**_

Two weeks.

Two weeks since the first present.

He looked around the Great Hall, a somewhat inquisitive look on his face. _I wonder which one Is my…_

He blushed.

Suddenly, a snow-white owl landed on his shoulder, nipping at his ear affectionately.

"H-Hedwig?" he said in slight amazement. "What are you doing here?"

He stroked her feathers tenderly.

"I thought you were looking after your eggs…unless…" Something dawned on him. "Of course! The father…"

He looked at her slyly. "Someone's having a love affair, hmm?"

She squawked in protest. Harry chuckled, grinning. "So, what's the occasion?

A slightly innocent look crossed into her golden eyes. Harry looked at her suspiciously –he'd learned never to take that look at it's value; instead suspecting the opposite. He raised an eyebrow.

She pulled out a white scroll, a black ribbon surrounding the surface.

Immediately, a reddish tint crossed his face. Hedwig's eyes glinted.

"Hey, Harry! Why are you looking so flushed?" Seamus called, halfway across the table.

Harry flushed deeper.

Seamus looked at him, mouth gaping open. "Oh, my gosh…Dean! Harry's blushing!"

The table stopped eating.

"Harry?" Ron whispered in slight disbelief.

"Oh my goodness…" Hermione said, a smile growing on her face.

Dean grinned. "What'd you get, a love letter?"

Harry looked away, unsuccessfully trying to hide his rather intense flush.

The tables gaped. A sudden hush descended over the Gryffindor table. The other tables looked up for the lack of noise.

"Harry…" Dean grinned suddenly. "You've got a love letter!" The other tables went silent. His voice quieted. "Who's it from?"

The entire table leaned forward, as Harry's face started to glow a deep, dark, red. Other tables strained their ears to hear the conversation.

"Come on, Harry, tell us who's it from?'

Light eyes looked, under their lashes as the owner looked towards the Gryffindor table. Unlike his schoolmates, he knew very well why Harry Potter was blushing. He smirked, turning back to his breakfast, eavesdropping into their conversation.

"I…"

"Please, Harry?" Lavender Brown smiled, in what she hoped was a lovely, soft, gentle beckoning smile.

Harry stuttered. In his eyes, Lavender looked quite…threatening, he thought. _Yes, threatening, that's it…_

He looked around the table, at the expectant faces. "I…don't know," he admitted, letting his dark hair fall slightly into his face, shading his eyes.

"You don't know?" Lavender said, disappointed. The table radiated with moans.

"Wait, that means…" Seamus nudged Ron and Dean. "Harry has a secret admirer!"

The girls squealed.

"Ooh, that's so romantic!" By now, Harry was certain he resembled a rather delicious vegetable he loved…in fact, both delicious vegetables he loved.

_Carrots and tomatoes_, he thought crossly, trying to hide his face. _Why can't they just not say anything?_

"Harry?" The table looked at him eagerly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, it's a secret admirer."

"Well, open the scroll, then!"

Pouting, he opened it, disregarding the whispers circulating around him.

_Dear Harry, _

_Hi. I'm guessing that some of your housemates are starting to realize about these letters of yours._

Harry snorted. Now, _that_ was an understatement. He tilted his head to the side. _I wonder if he's a Gryffindor…_

_Took them a long time…I do believe I gave you four already._

He covered his mouth to hide his laugh. Now, he _knew_ his admirer wasn't a Gryffindor. The house was very proud of it s members, and never usually condemned the people in it –unless for specific reasons, Harry thought darkly, remembering Peter.

He continued reading.

_I realize that this may not be the best time to tell you something –breakfast is hardly a private time to spill my heart to you._

_However, I'd like to confirm something of rather great importance to me…_

_I'm a guy. _

Harry looked at the letter in shock.

_Now I know that this is kind of…sudden, but if you do not…cannot have the same affections…then it would be best for us not to continue…_

_This is your next riddle._

_Love will paint a picture_

_And speak a thousand words…_

_Levitating softly…safeguarding treasures_

_Of a lifetime…_

_If you cannot return my affections –then please do not try and find your gift. I know you will respect my wishes. I will...try not to grieve… _

_Love…your admirer…_

Harry looked at the letter, his eyes filling with tears. He'd suspected that the letter had not come from a girl –the letter was filled with honour, and not the usual simpering, sickening love notes he received everyday by the mail.

He did not mind. After all, he was bisexual –in fact, in recent months, he'd even considered that maybe he was completely gay. He hadn't really hit it with Cho. It was like his hormones had been going wild, and had temporarily lost control –but he'd never felt more than a shy, twelve-year old boy would have –it was just attraction, and there was no spark.

He was glad his admirer wasn't a girl.

Standing up quite suddenly, he walked briskly through the door, trying to ignore some of the murmurs around him.

"_I figured…you know…he's been kinda shy lately…"_ Harry snorted.

"_Yeah, and did you see? He received one last week too…the girl must be pretty persistent…"_ Harry smirked. _If only they knew._

He headed towards the stairs…

_If only they knew…_

* * *

Harry entered the charms

classroom. "_Aperesis_!" A cloth-covered frame appeared beside his desk, the now-familiar scroll lying on top of the adjacent table.

He'd guessed right.

Retrieving the scroll, he took a look at the veil-covered frame. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the cloth off of the frame.

Harry looked at the painting in awe. He was sitting by the lake, on a rather grassy piece of land. By his side, a box sat, and a necklace hung on his neck. Looking closer, he gasped, seeing that they were the gifts that his admirer had given him in the past weeks.

But what caught him most was the expression on his face. In it, was such a look of peace, and love, that he felt like crying.

_I want to feel like that_, he thought wistfully.

He looked closer yet again. Arms wound across his picture self, and he could tell that his head was resting against someone's shoulder.

He wasn't sure, but from what he could tell from the arms that were holding him so tenderly, lovingly…he knew it was his admirer.

He looked at the painting –perhaps it would give him a clue about who his admirer was. He tried; but the painting was too shadowed. He sighed, then started reading the letter.

_Dear Harry (for you are dear to me),_

_I see that you have found the painting. If so, then I assume that you are not offended that your admirer is a boy._

Harry grinned. _Good thing it is a boy, too_, he thought. _After all, I kind of like my admirer. _

He continued reading the letter.

_However. I have a confession to make._

_This painting that you see before you, is not completed._

Harry stopped reading. _Not completed?_

He looked at the painting in awe…if _this_ was not completed…

He turned back to the letter.

_I have given it to you as my third gift, so you may watch the scenery gradually appear. Every gift that I give you, that you have accepted, will appear in this painting, just as the presents I have already given you have done._

_You will also notice, that you are…with someone in the scene. _

_This is because before I reveal myself, I do not want to give you an idea of who I am._

Harry stared, perplexedly at the letter.

_Yes, Harry. The one in the painting…holding you…is me._

Harry's stare grew fiercer, his eyes getting wider.

_Once I reveal myself, the shadows that obscure the face in the painting will disappear, revealing my identity._

Harry read on, fascinated.

_The painting will immediately become alive –both the 'you' and 'me' in the painting will be able to move freely._

_However, this is only if you accept…what I am going to ask of you…_

_Should you refuse…the painting shall disappear forever…_

Harry gasped. He looked at the painting –it was so beautiful, surely his admirer would not want to destroy such a beautiful painting…

He read on.

_You see, the painting shows us…in such a loved position. Should you reuse me, Harry…I do not think I could, or would, bear the thought of that painting and what we could have been. _

_The painting shall not be revived –it will be as if it was never painted, and the figures would never have come alive._

_This is for the best._

_I…_

Harry noted that there was an inkblot at this point, almost as if his admirer had wanted to put something, but had refrained from his instincts…

_Your secret admirer._

…And had signed hastily off.

He frowned slightly. Then he smiled.

He was pretty sure the painting wouldn't be disappearing anywhere. He was getting quite attached to his admirer. He smiled a secret smile.

Grabbing the painting, and handling it gently, he walked towards the dorms.

Night would see him place it gently behind his trunk, and tenderly brush his fingers over the frame. It stood a couple of inches away from the wall, to prevent damage…

Night smiled, and saw that the sky dimmed just a little, for the tousled haired boy.

_There would be three more weeks…_

* * *

Please review! It means so much to me that you do…and I want to be a writer when I'm older, so I really need feedback now, to see if I should cancel the dream or not. 


	5. Notice on the Quidditch Stands

This is a quick update because I thought I'd surprise you all, and just make your week (hopefully) better!

* * *

(Author's notes)

_Emphasis/thoughts/spells_

_Letter/emphasis in thoughts_

Emphasis

* * *

Chapter 5: Notice on the Quidditch stands

_**I can only wonder how touching you would make me feel. –Selena, in 'I can fall in love'.**_

Harry stretched, his arms reaching out to the sunshine. He looked around him, and realized that everyone was still sleeping.

He'd always been an early waker.

Back at the Dursleys, he'd wake up early just so that he would be able to enjoy an hour or so, where there would be utter peace and quiet.

Now he did it so that he had time to think. To feel alive.

He dressed, then proceeded to wander the castle.

He stopped, just gotten out the still-sleeping portrait's door. Making a three-second decision, he went back to his dorm and grabbed his broomstick.

_Might as well_, he thought, exiting the portrait hole once more. _I haven't flown for quite a while.

* * *

_

A figure came out of the shadows. Silently, it crept across the corridors, noiselessly following the green-eyed boy who'd just turned the corner.

* * *

Walking out into the quidditch field, Harry felt some of the pressures melt away.

Reaching one of the goal posts, he closed his eyes, then opened them.

And then, he was in free air.

* * *

Shadowed eyes watched as Harry took to the broom.

He loved watching Harry fly.

Ebony hair flipped softly in the wind, as broomstick and rider cart-wheeled through the sky.

He sighed in envy. Even as Harry rode into swirls and downward spirals, he still exuded a grace that any seeker –let alone him– could not copy.

The sun began to rise, and Harry and broom began to make their descent.

Green eyes radiated bliss, as Harry touched down.

_I can only hope I can give you as much joy.

* * *

_

Harry ran towards the quidditch stands. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten it. He ran, his breaths coming in pants. Slowly, he reached the field, now darkened by dusk.

Quickly, he searched. Puzzled, he went through the stands once, twice. Desperately, he searched again.

Where was it?

Suddenly, an idea hit him. Quickly, he took out the necklace his admirer had given him the week before.

Immediately the charm lit up, giving light into the darkest corners.

"_Trouvfindras_." A map appeared, a light blinking on a certain spot behind the stands.

Harry breathed a smile of relief.

Quickly he made his way behind the Gryffindor stands. Spotting the scarf, he promptly ran towards it. Picking it up, he frowned. He was sure he'd just thrown it on the seats that morning.

Certainly it couldn't get folded, cleaned and put behind the stands by itself…

He looked at it suspiciously.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a white scroll of paper.

Recognizing the elegant ribbon wrapped around it, he grabbed the scroll easily.

Impatiently, he unraveled the delicate piece, his fingers tracing the lines.

'_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? I hope my presents have helped you._

_My heart aches for you…it cries in my chest as I write. But I know that you will survive, for your heart, although it has cracks, does not break easily –and we will fuse those hairline fractures. _

_Your latest present is on a tree._

_Where red, red flowers grow that crowned thy friend._

_Into the forest, thee I send…_

_Your latest riddle. I shall envy my present –for I can only wonder how touching you would make me feel…_

_Do not sleep so late for tomorrow's match…_

_Love,_

_Your admirer…_'

A single finger stopped, circling around one of the last words. A soft smile spread over Harry's face. Quickly, he scanned the letter once more, fingers fiddling with the necklace as he read the second line. Eyes lingered over the last few sentences full of care and affection.

After a while, he set off towards the forest –after all, it wouldn't do to 'sleep late' against his admirer's commands.

* * *

Walking into the Forbidden Forest, he scanned around.

_Trees near red flowers, trees near red flowers._

"_Trouvfindras! _"

His shoulders slumped with despair. There were almost half a thousand lights on the map.

And it was only the outer edges of the Forest.

Well he can't possibly want me to go so deep…there's so many things out there…

He looked at the map yet again.

'_Crowned thy friend'?_

He looked around him. There was quince, evening primroses and red Columbines, and even bauhinia blossoms seemed to sport a glowing scarlet.

_I wonder if Dumbledore treats this as his personal 'wild garden' of if the ground is especially fertile_, he thought dryly.

Then he spotted them.

Red roses clung onto an old, old oak tree, wrapping its branches like ivy onto the trunk and branches. From faraway, it looked like the tree was literally growing roses.

Hermione had had a wine coloured rose wreath at the last school dance. Coupled with a simple white gown, she had looked like the Queen Winter.

Ron had gaped, only breathing fully when Harry had knocked him a solid one on his back –right into Hermione s waiting arms.

It was Harry's turn to gape now.

A black velvet ribbon hung from one of the half blooms, a single white box tied at the end.

In awe, he touched the ribbon. The knot unraveled, and present and rose fell neatly into his palm.

Eagerly, yet gently, he untied the box. He gasped.

Inside, nestled in soft, soft cotton, was the most beautiful pair of gloves that Harry had seen in all his life. Dark brown, so dark they were almost black to the fleeting eye.

How had he known?

Harry's gloves had been getting rather worse for wear, and after their last match, where the Hufflepuffs had been surprisingly vicious, they now hung in tatters.

It was just in time, too. Slytherin s match was tomorrow.

Carefully, Harry replaced the gloves in the cotton. The lid closed, and the ribbon refolded itself.

He walked back to the castle with a smile.

* * *

"All I want for you is to try your best," Harry said, finally.

"Alright team? Let's go!" The team cheered, and they went outside.

"Go Harry! Go, Ron!" Ron blushed, and waved, recognizing his girlfriend's voice.

Harry chuckled. Suddenly, the cheers went down, an inferno of whispers replacing the roar.

Harry didn't have to look to know what had happened. He faced forward calmly, as the Slytherin team approached.

The players stood in place.

Ms Hooch said her introduction and warnings to the game.

"Now no foul playing," she finished. "On your brooms!" Everyone but the captains obeyed.

"Captains shake hands!" Harry stood forward. Amongst the Slytherins, one platinum blonde stepped out.

Harry was looking into Draco Malfoy's eyes yet again.

For a moment, something flickered in those eyes, and there was a tightening of hands…

Then they stepped back…

The game had begun.

Harry closed his eyes momentarily, the wind ruffling his hair. Then he opened his eyes, focusing…

Behind him, there was a movement in air, and he knew that Draco was behind him.

"Nice gloves."

Harry spun around, ready with a retort on his tongue –after all, even though Draco wasn't his enemy, it didn't mean that it would stop their arguments anytime soon.

Draco s eyes were full of sincerity.

Harry stared in surprise.

Draco smiled.

To others, it would probably have been more like a smirk, but Harry knew better.

Draco was smiling.

It was such a shock that Harry almost missed the snitch some metres away.

In a flash, he was after it, with Draco right on his heels.

They spun, and spiraled, a blur of red and green, silver and gold; opposite –yet the same.

Finally, Harry emerged, the snitch in his hand.

Gryffindor cheered.

For Gryffindor had won.

* * *

Harry went to bed, tired limbs making a beeline for the fluffy quilt that Hermione had made for his last birthday.

He looked at the curtains, and grinned for a reason he had yet to know of.

He feel asleep.

He dreamed of grey eyes…

* * *

REVIEW! Please….pretty please? 


	6. Written Words

Replies to reviews:

WELL! That was so much better than my third chapter…at least by the number of reviews-Smirks in amusement-

Anyways….

NOGART EHT: You're serious? Whoa, thank you for the compliments…I've only blushed a couple of times in my life…but right now I'm pretty sure that it's my third time! Thank you…and I'm sure you will find love (if you haven't already) very, very soon! You're too nice not to find one!

Tweeny-weeny: Yes, I did ask nicely, didn't I? –Winks- I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'moody' there, but yes, they are in seventh year. I assume the strange words refer to the spells...it's okay; I was thinking to put a glossary down here anyway!

Trouvfindras: Literally 'to find'. 'Trouv' comes from trouver, which means 'to find', in French, and 'find'...well I think you can guess where that came from!

Trouvfindend: Literally 'to end the finding process'…come on it only HAS 'end' at the end!

Lumivictumis: means 'come alive my light'…me thinks it sounds slightly freaky, but o well…I means, seriously, 'victum' for goodness' sake…sounds like 'victim…actually it means 'alive; in Latin.

Lumimortuusis: means 'may the light die'. Morbid, isn't it? As you've guessed, 'mortuus' means 'dead' in Latin.

And finally, asperses: to reveal. I think that 'asperi' means reveal in Latin…give or take a few letters or so…-giggles nervously-

Oh yeah…and Collorportus means to seal a door (check out the site: those are the spells…whew! But glad you asked the question.

Xanthie: Thank you so much for your compliment! I feel like I should hug you, but the closest thing I think I would come to, is hugging the computer…and yes, I've wanted to be a writer since I was 4…very long time…My family's kind of pushing me to publish something…it's kind of strange, because they didn't have much confidence in me before I won a story competition (I'm so happy about that!) But thank you very much for your support! It means a lot to me…

In fact, thanks for ALL of you guys' support! (I was actually prepared to have a flame after the first chapter went up…considering that it IS slash, for one thing…)

AJ586: Course I love you! And I betcha if the fic could talk (heavens please no, my house is strange enough already) it would love you too!

And about the 'HPDM' thing…I wanted to warn the readers…just in case they didn't like the couple. It's also because I find myself skipping fics when I'm not too sure of the pairing. It's because I don't want to be disappointed halfway through, you see. But I'm still pretty damned open-minded about the pairing thing…usually a good story can pretty much convince me.

HandsOff: Nice name…I'd love to say that…unfortunately, quite like Draco, I'm raised by strict Chinese parents (yes, I'm Chinese, any racists here can bugger off, thanks), so yeah…though I don't quite see Draco backing off because of his upbringing…he'd just to it with more style…anyway, don't shrivel up and die, just yet, you still need to read the rest of the story! There's two more chapters, hold on! And besides, the last one's going to be on …guess what? V-DAY! Yup...so soon... (Boohoo!)…And don't kill me! I'm updating, now! I'm updating!

Morena Evensong: Really? I'm glad…I didn't have my betas for those two chapters, so I was kinda worried there…glad you liked the idea…to your question of 'have you done anything like this before…' no I haven't…this is my longest story…my others have all been one-shots!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! –Ahem, just had to say that-blushes- PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!

* * *

Chapter 6: Written Words 

**The pen is mightier than the sword –Edward Bulwer-Lytton**

Harry Potter was tired.

Very tired.

It was one _bloody_ week before Valentine's Day, and already he couldn't even _bloody_ eat breakfast at his own house's table.

_Why_, you ask?

Well, only because there was a _bloody_ pile of Valentine's letters and cards and _whatnot_ sitting in the place where his breakfast should have been!

He growled, his face set in what seemed to be a permanent grumpy mood. His two best friends looked at him in slight anticipation.

"Hey, mate, what's the matter?" Ron said in the gentlest voice that Hermione had ever heard from him.

Harry visibly relaxed a little.

"Harry?" Hermione coaxed anxiously.

"I…I…they don't know me!" Harry yelled out in a rush. The whole hall quieted down.

Ron hesitated a little. Then, "What do you mean?"

"They're all giving me these _presents_, and _chocolates_, and, and _flowers_," Harry picked up a bunch of withering roses, a ticked-off expression on his face.

"They don't even know me! Roses and violets blue my ARSE!" he shouted. The whole school gasped –they had never heard Harry swear.

"How can they say that they love me when they don't even know me? How can they say that their love will never die, and that we'll live happily ever after on a fecking cloud nine?" Harry all but shouted at them.

His voice lowered to a whisper, as his eyes shone with a hurt that both his friends had winced at.

"How do they know I'm even worth loving for?" he asked in a forsaken voice.

Quickly he ran out of the hall, the school looking after him, gaping.

Only one person saw the jeweled drops of water that fell from his eyes.

* * *

Harry crept into his bed, tears blurring his vision. Vaguely, he wondered at his loss of control. 

_Jeez, I was acting like girl with PMS right then…_ he scowled. _The side effects just had to come now, didn't it?_

He looked at the potion on his bedside table, his face darkening. Dumb sleeping draught…making me lose control in the morning, my ass! More like making my emotions go haywire…he thought bitterly.

He sighed dejectedly. After all, it wasn't really the fact that he'd lost control that he was upset about. It was the fact that he hadn't even been exaggerating in the first place.

He wasn't understood by most people –in fact, very often, he was _mis_understood. He didn't want to be a hero. He wanted to be normal, to be happy, to be able to be selfish.

And he hated himself for wanting that, too.

He sighed, then, wearing a puzzled expression, turned around.

Recognizing the dark shadow that flitted across the dormitory's window, he walked briskly across the ruby carpet.

Giving Hedwig an owl treat, and inquiring about her eggs and their father (Hedwig immediately squawking with what Harry could have _sworn_ was a blush), he settled down comfortably on his bed.

He unraveled the scroll.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's one week before Valentine's Day. Are you as excited as I am? I hope you are. After all, I am going to let you see me in person._

_Do you like the painting so far? I really hope you do. I think it's one of my best works –but then, only the best should ever be given to you._

_Today's riddle: _

_Swords are mighty_

_Yet with writers they fail_

_Protect you I will_

_Forever…_

_Yours,_

_Your secret admirer_

_P.S. I don't think you're selfish –you've got a right to be human._

Harry looked at the letter with something that was akin to surprise. His admirer had virtually read his mind. And it wasn't only that part that he was surprised at. Yet, thinking about it, he realized that V-Day (at least that's what _he'd_ named it) was probably the likeliest day for his admirer to reveal himself.

He smirked.

He wouldn't pretend that he hadn't tried to run through about the possibilities about who his admirer was. He'd run through almost everything –so far, the only thing he knew was that it just had to be a Slytherin.

There were only two real houses where his admirer could be –Ravenclaws were way too busy to be sending love letters in approximately two months away from the NEWTs. Hufflepuffs would never be brave enough to send him love letters, let alone laugh at his own house in the very middle of one. That belonged to a Slytherin. And since it couldn't have been his own house…(the fifth letter had made sure of _that_), it was confirmed.

His secret admirer was a Slytherin.

To tell the truth, he wasn't really bothered about it. He'd learned long ago that there had been more than one reason why the Sorting Hat had suggested he be in the House of Green.

Over the years, he'd realized that many of the Slytherins had never been given a choice in their growth –that most of their choices had been made for them ever since the taking of their very first breath.

He'd been thinking a lot over the summers and had finally come to the conclusion that if Dumbledore was not going to do at least _something_ about the Slytherins; _he_ would.

He blinked. It was time for Charms.

* * *

Harry rushed headlong along the corridors. It was almost time for Potions. Reaching the door, he reached out towards the handle, bumping hands with one that was slender and white. 

He looked up.

Draco Malfoy was standing next to him.

They stared at each other –tingles of something that only one of them recognized.

"Potter, Malfoy, please enter the classroom," said Professor McGonagall (she was substituting).

The sarcastic voice broke the spell.

They entered into the classroom.

* * *

Harry wandered along the classrooms. _Swords? Why swords…the pen is mightier than the sword?_

_What on earth is he on about…then the protecting me part…_

Harry looked around, baffled. _Wait, in the wizarding world, you don't use swords. You use wands…pen must just mean education…now where do you learn to protect yourself?_

He looked around him, cautiously, his eyes alighting upon a certain classroom.

_Of course, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom!_

Running madly, he turned the doorknob hurriedly.

At first, there was nothing.

Then, right after he'd softly closed the door (later, he would have sworn that there was a whisper of '_Collorportus_'), he watched, as the very air seemed to shift apart for a single sword.

It was beautiful, resting on dark blue velvet.

Dragons and phoenixes twisted around the handle, becoming one. Their bodies were gilded with silver, and emeralds adorned their eyes. The handle was onyx –and Harry could feel a protection charm around it –ensuring that the sword would never break. As he performed a searching spell, he found many others –one to ensure that the sword would never be used against their owner; one to ensure protection against acid…and many, many others.

It was bloody gorgeous.

Finally, he took the scroll next to it, and unrolled it.

_Dear Harry, _

_This sword is magically charmed to ensure that it will only touch enemies of yours as well as many other things. It not only has a water dragon scale embedded in the centre, but a tuft of hippogriff's fur, a phoenix feather and a single hair off a centaur's tail. These cover all the elements, making sure that you will be able to call upon any and every piece of nature._

_It will be able to protect you. _

_It will be able to protect you, even if you refuse me, as I would have done._

_I…_

_This is a poem I wrote…_

_Love, may you treasure_

_All the things that I have given you._

_They represent my heart,_

_They represent my soul._

_And no matter wherever_

_However, whatever, whenever_

_I am and will be_

_I will always be there._

_So close your eyes_

_And in everything I do_

_Know that I do it for you_

_So close your eyes._

_Cause no matter what I do_

_I will always still love you_

_And no matter wherever_

_However, whatever, whenever_

_I am and will be_

_I will always be there._

_Love, may you treasure_

_All the things that I have given you._

_They represent my heart,_

_They represent my soul._

_And I will love you forever._

_Because I can't not love you…_

_So I will love you forever._

_And I will love you forever._

_I love you._

_Yours truly and eternally, your admirer._

Diamonds as bright as the clearest crystal sparkled on the paper.

They were made out of water.

Harry was crying.

He was crying because he finally knew that someone cared. Someone loved him, loved him for what he was, as an individual, as a human, and not an idol.

Someone _loved_ him.

And that was enough.

* * *

He glanced at the painting, smiling softly. 

Six swans swam over the surface of the painted midnight lake. The moonlight reflecting off the swans –each perfect, yet different in it's own way.

Tucking himself into bed, he looked at the painting one last time.

_One more week._

His eyelids slid closed

_One more week.

* * *

_

Please REVIEW! Please!


	7. Moonlit Lake: The Finale

LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE! I love you all for supporting me so much! There'll be a thank you page, later on, so check out your names, okay? And don't totally ignore the alerts by me for the next couple of days just yet…there may be a surprise. –Hint hint-

* * *

Chapter 7: Moonlight Lake: The Finale

'He taught me how to be different. He taught me how to not care what people thought and then he taught me how to mend a broken heart.'

–Unknown.

Harry walked to his bed hesitantly. Looking around, careful of any potential gossipers, he quickly swept open the bed sheets, climbing into them rapidly. Underneath it was the box his admirer had given him –he'd quickly found out that whatever was put into it would fit automatically –even an elephant, if he so wanted. He'd thought it fitting that his admirer's letters (he still completely refused to call them 'love letters') should be placed there.

Silently, he took them out, re-reading each and every one of them.

He'd gotten a new one this morning: using his new necklace to locate the letter in the overflowing pile of –what he personally called souvenirs of 'fan-mania'.

Now, in the privacy of his dorm (everyone had gone to Hogsmeade the school having been given a holiday in honour of the special day, while he, claiming stomach trouble –with everyone teasing him and him blushing –as an excuse for not going), he unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_Today is the day I reveal myself. I am shivering as I write –but that's okay. I put an anti-detection charm on this anyway._

_No wonder I couldn't tell by the handwriting_, Harry thought wryly.

_I want you to go around the school for this gift. You will have to go to every single place that you have found your previous gifts. In order, from the first to the last._

_The last one will give you the clue about where I am._

_I'm waiting for you…_

_Love, your secret admirer._

Harry gaped. _All of them!_

Getting up even faster than when he was late for Potions, Harry ran out the door.

After all, he had six places to go before the end of the day.

* * *

Air rushed past him, as his frantic footsteps echoed on the stony path. Suddenly, he stopped.

He'd reached his destination.

Wind blew gently across his face, pushing stubborn strands of black, making them sway in his vision.

In his hands, a sheaf of papers shifted back and forth. Although he'd barely read them, he could remember every word as if they were embedded, _burned_ into his memory.

Eternal.

Unconditional.

Unique.

Exclusive.

Pure.

And the last word: _forever_.

At the bottom of the last letter, it had only one word: water.

A figure sat at the side of the lake, one leg extended outwards, one leg bent, as a tousled head rested on an arm.

His heart stopped.

Silver hair was resting on that arm.

He crept closer –then stopped again. A single origami swan sat next to the mystery person, it's frail, fragile shape moving to-and-fro.

In all that he was, it was only until the blonde had turned around, that he saw that it was Draco Malfoy.

_Draco Malfoy._

He stood, struck, for a minute, staring slightly into grey eyes. Eyes that he'd dreamed about, eyes that he _knew_.

Draco turned back around.

Silently, he slunk closer, until he was behind the pale blonde boy. He stood, watching the water, a strange calm coming over him as he watched the ripples flow.

"Did you read the notes?"

Harry started, the momentary peace of quiet having broken for him. He nodded, his nod slightly halting in its action.

Draco smiled, a genuine smile that Harry knew that so far, only he'd been privileged to see. Oddly, he was comforted, even pleased by this fact.

Still smiling, the pale blonde patted the space next to him. Mutely, as if he'd lost the ability to speak, Harry sat down. They stared into the water for a few minutes.

"Thank you." It was softly uttered, and Draco looked up in surprise. Harry looked surprised himself, almost not believing that the faint, delicate whisper had been his.

Draco smiled again, this time, his eyes shining with a radiance that Harry could not identify. Puzzled that his cheeks felt slightly warmer than before, Harry looked away.

"The writing was beautiful," he whispered, falteringly.

"Everything was true." Harry looked up, a little bit like a deer caught in the lights. Draco looked steadily at him.

"Everything was true," he repeated, firmer this time. He looked across the lake, steadfastly.

Harry waited.

After a pause, Draco spoke again. "It has been for a long time," his voice taking on a slight waver.

Harry ignored it. Instead, he looked at the grey eyes, speaking so eloquently, at the pale strands of hair that hung down to the other boy's shoulders.

And suddenly, he found it hard to remember Draco Malfoy as a ferret. He found it hard to compare almost _anything_ to this...wonderful creature.

"How long?" Draco looked up, a startled look on his face.

Recuperating, he hastily answered "Two years, now."

Harry ducked his head, his eyelashes brushing down on his cheeks. "That long?" he asked shyly.

Draco nodded. "I didn't believe it at first –but then, I started accepting it. I couldn't seem to do anything else." He laughed nervously.

They sat some more.

Harry thought of his feelings. Inside, his heart was beating like a train –rushing ahead; then stopping, then speeding forwards again.

He wasn't mad. He wasn't unhappy either. And suddenly, Harry realized that there wasn't anything negative that he was feeling at all. In fact, he realized, he felt quite happy.

He _liked_ the idea of being with someone.

He _liked_ the idea of being with Draco.

And then, he realized that he wanted to _be_ with Draco.

Making up his mind, Harry let his head fall onto Draco s shoulder. Draco tensed; and Harry waited for the rebuke that he knew would be sure to come.

Instead, Draco twisted around, so that his arms encircled Harry's waist; so that Harry's head would rest on Draco s chest; tucked underneath Draco s neck; his body sitting, surrounded completely, by Draco.

They sat, a breeze blowing their hair, entwining the tresses.

"_Are you su–" _

"_Yes…"_

He sighed, a sigh that was made in bliss.

He did not notice Draco pushing into his pocket, until he was attracted by light being reflected sharply in the right side of his vision.

Draco smiled.

He held out two rings: plain white gold, and shimmering in the moonlight.

Harry gasped.

Draco smiled, his eyes soft with a glow of love. "Will you do me the honour…?" he whispered, unwilling to break the atmosphere surrounding them.

"It's the Malfoy ring…a promise ring…not anything else...I know that you are unwilling to commit so much without knowing anything yet."

Harry hesitated.

"Won't your father…"

"He's fine with it. He was spying for our side anyway. We're Slytherins –of course we'd be on the winning side! And it's inevitable that you'll win," Draco said matter-of-factly.

Harry looked at him, lovingly. Draco, puzzled, looked right back at him. "What's the matter?"

Harry blushed, a reddish tint colouring his face. He slipped on the promise ring, midnight hair hiding his face. "It's just that nobody's ever believed in me so much…" he said softly.

Eyes softening, the white blonde cupped the brunette's face, swallowing slightly at the look of love in those eyes. "Harry, I love you. Of course I believe in you."

Harry's blush deepened, his face automatically trying to turn away. Draco held his face firmly in place.

"Harry," he called gently. His love looked at him shyly. "You will win. I believe in you. You will kick that bastard's ass, and win absolutely spectacularly."

Harry's eyes glowed –then the glow faded. "But…"

Draco continued regardlessly. "And you will win because you will have me behind you. Every step of the way."

Harry made as if to interrupt. A single finger stopped his mouth, as Draco continued speaking. "And do _not_ tell me that I will get hurt. I don't care if I get _hurt_, because if you get hurt, my heart will get hurt, and hearts, unlike this body of mine, cannot heal. So don't you _dare_ tell me that I will get hurt, Harry James Potter, because it's going to be absolutely no use!"

And then, as if he was scared that Harry would continue protesting, "At all!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears –clear as the moonlit lake that rested beside them.

Slowly, two slender thumbs brushed them away, a pair of grey eyes watching him; alight with the shine of a pure unadulterated love.

Then two lips descended on his cheeks. Time froze, as they gently removed all remnants of the salty crystals that had threatened to spill from his eyes.

As if involuntarily, his arms reached out to clasp behind a pastel neck. Rose lips slid down, caressing silky skin, until they reached their destination, and caressed dusky red.

It was tender. A kiss of promise. A kiss of past, present and future. A future of love.

They broke apart, gasping slightly for air, and for the electricity that still ran through their veins. Carefully, their fingers entangled themselves together. Fire rushing through their minds, through their souls.

And then they kissed again.

* * *

In the tower, above the lake in which two shadows still embraced, a single painting glowed.

The last of the shadows disappeared, and in the midst of the darkness, a tiny light shone; then vanished.

In the painting a face had appeared, completing the picture –blonde strands caressed tousled black hair, as eyelids rested on those who were sleeping peacefully –together at last. The last swan appeared.

A flash of silver on painted hands; then all was finally still.

Below, a last tender whisper was exchanged before silence also reigned.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

* * *

_

REVIEW! It's your LAST CHANCE!


	8. Epilogue

AND YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT THAT WAS THE LAST YOU'D SEE OF CYGNUS MELANCORYPHUS HUH?

Well…sorry to _disappoint_ you…BUT…

THESECOND LASTTHING I'M EVER GONNA DO FOR CYGNUS MELANCORYPHUS! AFTER THE PREQUEL, THAT'S IT! NO MORE!

* * *

Chapter 1 :Epilogue

**_Life is nothing without love; love is nothing without hope; hope is knowing you'll be there every day. –Unknown_**

The door creaked open.

Giggles echoed across the wooden floor, sinking into the straw. A few of the older birds shuffled crossly along the beams –they'd had a heavy night, and wanted to rest.

The young ones blinked sleepily –some stealing a glance at a potential mate.

Wooden boards squeaked, as two boys crept across the room. A few birds watched, interested, as the two traveled on brooms, laughing softly towards the rafters.

On closer looks, the boys were holding hands, each sparkling with an identical ring. It glowed with an ethereal glow, reflecting the sunlight and a warmth that only loved ones would identify.

A tousled black head rested on a pale blonde's shoulder, as they focused their attentions on two birds in particular…

"Do you think we're disturbing them?" said Harry quietly, his warm breath tickling Draco s chin.

Draco paused in thinking. "Nah," he said, just as softly, tucking his love's head underneath his chin. Lips curled upwards, than a butterfly kiss pressed against a pale throat.

In front of them, two owls perched, looking fondly into a soft, feathery nest. In the nest itself, were three eggs. Holding their breaths, the owls, and humans began to watch, as one crack…then two…started to take place on the right egg.

As a little chipping could be heard from inside the egg, the second one, the one situated most to the left, also began to break. Hearts stopped as two beaks began to emerge slowly, ever so slowly from the hard remains of an egg.

Black and white feathers fanned out –the left being black with gold eyes, the right being white with blue.

Harry, overcome with emotion (although he didn't know why), squeezed Draco s hand in delight, nuzzling into his boyfriend's shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard a keen cry. A cry only sounded by a wounded animal. They turned around.

Hedwig's eyes shimmered almost as if they were going to shed tears. With sadness, they noticed that the centre egg had not hatched.

Slowly, Draco s owl (called Midnight) stroked Hedwig's feathers with his beak. The caress was tender, soft, but heartrending. The two human beings floating on broomsticks looked at each other, worriedly.

All of a sudden, Harry bought his hands together, rubbing them gently. Looking at Draco, he sent a message through their eyes. Pale hands imitated tan ones, and they did so for several minutes.

Eventually, as each owl's eyes turned to their hands, they bought their hands up, palms facing towards each other.

Love flowed through their eyes, as they whispered long forgotten words. Sparks flew from identical rings in between the small gap, creating a ball of energy. Closing their eyes, they focused the ball of energy onto the egg.

There was a flash of light.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, little cracks throughout the room were heard. Feathers emerged from the shell, as a little beak slipped into view.

Hedwig and Midnight cooed over their new hatchling.

The chick opened its eyes.

Harry and Draco gasped. The eyes were green, emeralds, with a tint of silver surrounding the pupils.

They leaned their heads together and smiled.

Life was finally going well after all.

* * *

Right, to sort out a few things, the rings are now marriage ones, they have Malfoy magic, and Harry's magic is obviously powerful (no duh). So yeah. And I'm really really sorry that was half as short as my usual chappies!

I'd like to thank my betas, also my best friends, **Ultimate Kai Luva** (a fanfic writer for Beyblade, as am I) and **Only Secret** (anybody who also loves Hermione/Draco will find their haven there) who edited this fic, and who encouraged me when I frantically tried to update, do my art and English coursework, and handle the pressures of a normal school life as I know it.

I'd also like to mention them because they edited my story 'There'll Always be Hope' at 11 pm at night on the deadline of a story competition (which I am firmly believing I won at least 25 due to them).

Special mentions go to my parents…my family, and my two new Yorkshire terriers, Jessie and Trouble (he was originally called Jack-Jack Silver, but the helper couldn't pronounce Silver, and Trouble just seemed appropriate after he pulled the clothing from the hooks down) and of course my old dogs Jai-Jai and Bingo (who are seriously throwing a hissy fit of jealousy).

Not to mention Ruthie and Mel two of my fav friends out there!

MY FAVORITE REVIEWER AWARD GOES TO XANTHIE! She reviewed _every_ _single_ chapter…not to mention made ME wanna cry at her review…which is saying something. I give her a HP + DM plushie, with two chibi owls and a rose from rose tree in chap 5 for good effect. THANKS SO MUCH! YOU CHEERED ME ON!

Here's the responses to other reviewers…

Kitty Maxwell-Yuy: Thank you…I tried to make the love pure and sweet between them, and I'm glad I captured that for you. Hope you keep reading, and here's a feather from Hedwig!

Bluelion7: Why, thank you…lol, you sounded a little like Ron, there! I'm glad you liked it! –Gives rose from rose tree in Forbidden Garden over-

HandsOff: Hey, there needs to be different people I this world! Besides, I explode, too…in fact…-hands out exploding sneeze balloons from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes- HEHEHE...promise to play a prank on someone for me…thanks for reviewing my fic so many times!

Jazhira: You didn't but I'm glad you did now! –hands over chick feather-

Yana5: HEY! You're back… good thing too, cause I really wanted to thank everybody…thanks for the cheerleading! And see? LAST CHAPTER THOUGH! Can you read my mind or something? You guess everything…–hands over chick feather-

Forestrosesprite: WHOA! Another one! So fast? I think I'll go lie down for a bit…I need a plot bunny, heh heh…but I will type as soon as it hops by, I promise you! –hands chick feather over-contemplates- I think they're molting…don't you?

Skimmie: Thank you! I love your reviews!

Anna may: I think you should go off some sugary stuff then…just kidding, can't get enough of fluffs, can we? –winks and hands chick feather over-

Amanda lily potter: You're another good guesser! Don't tell the other reviewers! Wait, they already read it…-sweatdrops and hands chick feather over- Hoep you keep reading my fics!

Kaaera: I'm afraid that was my first HPDM fic, so that there aren't anymore at this moment, but I promise when I think of one, I'll have it typed on the go! –hands chick feather over-

Thanks also to the following reviewers: Morena Evensong, JJCJ, theglasspen and kitty minky!

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! I loved writing this so much! Thank you for all your support!**


End file.
